bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ferryman
| occupation = | partner = The Reaper, Heavenly Guardian | base of operations = Hell | status = Semi-active | signatureskill= Kaimetsu }} The Ferryman (渡し守, Watashimori), known as The True Reaper and The God of Death, was a male Lesser Tenjin of the Amenokai and was one of the many children between the Greater Tenjin The Son and The Daughter. He was the consort of The Reaper, a Lesser Tenjin who presided over Judgement and Death as well as the Upper Realm Reincarnation Cycle. He was also the father to the Heavenly Guardian, an invisible being that manifested in certain individuals every few centuries, the current being Tōshirō Hitsugaya. In addition The Ferryman was a close friend and loyal follower to , having been given the special task of overseeing Hell. In order to further help him in his task, The Ferryman created the to serve as extensions to his will, allowing him to focus on other tasks at hand, such as guiding wayward souls to the Halls of Judgement through his personal Spiritual Road called the River Styx. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Part V :Main article -- TBA. Equipment Bag of Souls (魂の袋, Tamashi no Fukuro): Powers and abilities Taikoubutai (対抗部隊, Opposing Forces): not yet revealed. *'Tanjou' (誕生, Creation): The where created by The Ferryman to serve as extensions of his will in the control and regulation of Hell's inmates. *'Kizou' (寄贈, Gift): The Ferryman was known to impart certain Gifts upon a number of individuals who sought to regulate the , or assist Hell in a number of ways. Both Rosuto Shiba and have received of The Ferryman's powers, though Ichigo was only ever a temporary case. Rosuto's Gift manifested as markings spread to his face via his own blood whilst Ichigo, who received his Gift through the Kushanāda, took on an . Rosuto's enhanced state was compared to on more than one occasion and even mistaken for it by Rosuto's brother Meian. Rosuto spread his blood to his face in order to augment both his physical and spiritual attributes, and could do so at his own whim without the aid of the Kushanāda. Kenji and Kei would later postulate that The Ferryman intended for Rosuto to serve as his eventual successor, though it was a claim made without proof. :*'Chisakusei' (血作成, Blood Writing): the "Mark" imparted upon Rosuto existed in a dormant state until activated through spreading blood to one's face, which served to augment both physical and spiritual attributes significantly. :*'Zugaikotsubari' (頭蓋骨張り, Skull-clad): the "Mark" imparted upon Ichigo existed in a temporary state and was dictated solely upon the whims of the Kushanāda, who served as extensions of The Ferryman's will. It served to significantly augment Ichigo's abilities across-the-board and also marked him as an ally as far as the Kushanāda where concerned, who demonstrated no hostility towards him and his friends so long as Ichigo maintained the form. Mikoyose (巫女寄せ, Necromancy): *'Reizoku' (霊賊, Soul Thief): Sanzunokawa (三途の川, Sanzu River; lit. Buddhist equivalent of the River Styx): The Ferryman, in addition to overseeing Hell, also has the task of guiding wayward souls to the Halls of Judgement through his personal Spirit Road. It was in order to fulfil this task that led The Ferryman to create the Kushanāda. He later demonstrated the ability to forcibly draw people inside this road, where it essentially served as a sanctuary. The Ferryman did this most notably during the First Spiritual War when he momentarily sheltered Kenji Hiroshi from The Outsider-controlled Averian, saving the former's life. *'Hakanaikaisei' (儚い回生, Transient Resurrection): The Ferryman claims a residue is left behind by anyone who passes through his Spirit Road, which is more-or-less a lingering echo of the person in question. This echo is so insignificant however that it may as well not exist at all, though through The Ferryman's powers he can momentarily empower this echo, creating an apparition endowed with the person's memory. When Kenji was brought into his Spirit Road The Ferryman boosted the echo of Aiko Shiba, who was Kenji's mother, which allowed Kenji to finally meet his long-dead mother. Behind the scenes Trivia *The Ferryman is married to The Reaper. References and notes